


Leave me breathless

by AndalusianSunshine



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/pseuds/AndalusianSunshine
Summary: After winning the Europa League Final with his childhood club, Fernando returns home to find a very special surprise waiting for him.





	Leave me breathless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [londonbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonbird/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to the amazing and lovely londonbird :) 
> 
> Title taken from _Show me heaven_ by Maria McKee

Somewhere between taking another selfie with Saul and his third beer his phone pings with a congratulatory text from Sergio. He sends him a pic of himself with the trophy, shirtless and a flag tied around his waist, laughs when he gets a string of very suggestive and lewd emojis in return. It’s too bad Sergio won’t be there when he gets home tonight, he thinks as he finally makes his way to the showers.

The flight drags and by the time they finally land in Madrid everyone’s more than a little tipsy, their voices hoarse from singing too much, from not sleeping enough. Fernando doesn’t remember ever feeling happier. He gives the trophy one last lingering kiss, grins at Saul taking yet another incriminating picture of their teammates and bumps shoulders with Lucas before he finally says his goodbyes and hurries outside, ready to finally go home.

 

The sun is already rising when the taxi pulls up in front of his house and suddenly the prospect of a comfortable bed and hours of uninterrupted sleep seem like paradise. He fumbles for his keys and for a moment he considers calling Sergio, but he’d most likely just wake him up and get nothing but monosyllabic grunts and complaints in return, so instead he stumbles up the stairs, eyes already mostly closed by the time he reaches his bedroom. 

He drops his bag on the floor and turns on the lights and when his gaze settles on the bed his mouth goes dry.

Sergio is grinning up at him, spread out on his bed wearing nothing but an Atletico flag artfully tied around his waist. His eyes wander up the broad expanse of Sergio’s chest, up his arms that are raised above his head, tied together with a big red ribbon.

“Congratulations,” Sergio purrs and stretches languidly, the sheets rustle sensually and Fernando feels his dick twitch.

“What are you even doing here?” he asks, a rough edge to his voice already.

“I came home early,” Sergio says, eyes dark and shimmering with seduction. “You didn’t think I’d miss this?” he rolls his hips suggestively. “I even dressed up for you.”

“I can see that,” Fernando smirks and pulls his shirt over his head. “It looks good on you.” 

“Don’t get used to it,” Sergio laughs, his gaze following Fernando’s fingers hungrily as they fumble with his zipper, quickly pushing his pants off his hips. 

Stripped down to his underwear, he crawls into bed, looming over Sergio on all fours, arms bracketing him and he can’t get enough of how Sergio looks underneath him, eyes dark and lips parted. He brushes his fingers over the silky ribbon around his wrists, traces the ink underneath until Sergio’s breathing speeds up, dragging from deep within his throat. 

He leans down to press a fluttering kiss to the tattoo behind Sergio’s ear, fingers tangled in the thin gold chain around Sergio’s neck as he mouthes along his throat, breathing in the warmth, the smell of his bronzed skin. A content sigh spills from his lips as he sinks down and fits their bodies together, flush from head to toe. 

“I’m so glad you’re here,” he whispers and and trails his hands up Sergio’s arms, fingers interlacing above their heads as they rock against each other.

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else,” Sergio answers softly, nuding at Fernando until he lifts his head and their noses are touching, lips hovering only inches apart. “I’m so happy you finally fulfilled your dream.”

They gaze at each other for a few short moments, just taking each other in before Sergio finally closes the distance between them and when their lips finally touch, Fernando feels it all the way down to his toes. 

They rub against each other as they kiss deeply, hungrily, hip bones digging deep and Fernando can feel himself unravel already. It takes all of his self-control to finally still his hips, to separate their mouths before he won’t be able to stop anymore.

“Fuck,” he pants harshly, giving a rough laugh at Sergio’s pained expression.

“Why’d you stop?” Sergio groans.

“I’d rather enjoy my present properly,” Fernando grins and drags his thumb over Sergio’s kiss-swollen mouth, pushing between his wet lips just slightly before he trails the damp finger down his chest and flicks it over his nipple. He tugs on the necklace again and chuckles when Sergio’s hips arch off the bed. 

“Fer.”

“God, i love when you’re all worked up,” Fernando groans and nudges Sergio’s legs apart, hands gripping tight around his waist as he scoots down until his face is level with Sergio’s straining erection, covered only by the thin material of the flag. He rubs his mouth over the throbbing flesh, reveling in the soft, broken sounds spilling from Sergio’s mouth every time his lips close around the head to suckle lightly and he could have kept teasing Sergio all night if it wasn’t for his own need burning hotly under his skin.

Fernando’s fingers shake as he pulls back and fumbles with the knot of the flag, slowly parting the fabric and letting it slide onto the sheets, anticipation coursing through his veins as he uncovers Sergio and even after seeing him naked for a thousand times, the sight never fails to make his mouth water.

“Roll over,” he says gruffly, already pulling at Sergio’s hip and Sergio doesn’t resist, only blinks up at him obediently, arms still bound, still raised above his head as he lets himself be rolled onto his side, purposely arching his spine and sticking his ass out wantonly.

Fernando gives him a light slap before he tugs the flag out from under him and lays it out across the bed. 

“Come on,” he nudges Sergio impatiently, gripping his waist a little too forcefully as he rolls him back onto the flag and he can’t get enough of how Sergio looks spread out on the red and white, his lips parted and his eyes heavy lidded, his dick resting pink and swollen against his taut stomach. He sits back and for a moment just drinks in the sight, his fingers idly tracing patterns across the tattoos on Sergio’s thigh and it’s only Sergio’s impatient whimpers that finally spur him into action. 

He crawls out of bed and discards his underwear quickly before he digs around in his nightstand for the crinkled tube of lube.

Sergio is squirming on the flag when he finally gets back on the bed and he can’t resist leaning down and licking a wet stripe up the length of Sergio’s throbbing erection. He chuckles when Sergio sobs brokenly.

He uncaps the tube and Sergio is already spreading his legs, lifting his hips eagerly, but Fernando shakes his head lightly.

“I want you to do it,” he whispers and feels a shudder run down his spine when Sergio’s eyes go another shade darker. He never breaks eye contact as he spreads lube across his fingers and prepares himself quickly, too impatient to draw it out any more than necessary, but he takes his time slicking up Sergio’s length, revelling in his harsh pants and quiet whimpers as he strokes him slowly.

“Stop teasing,” Sergio whines and bucks up into Fernando’s fist. “I need you now.”

Fernando leans down to kisses him then, finally straddling him, finally lining himself up and he trails his fingers up Sergio’s tattooed arms, feathery soft caresses as he slowly sinks down on him, their fingers interlacing just as he settles fully in Sergio’s lap. They both grown brokenly, panting harshly against each other’s lips and the silky ribbon feels cold underneath his fingertips, in stark contrast to Sergio’s feverish skin and it sends another violent shudder down his spine. 

He holds Sergio’s wrists in place as he slowly begins to ride him, languidly moving up and down on his length and it’s mesmerizing to how Sergio’s face scrunches in pleasure, his arms struggling against Fernando’s hold.

“Faster,” he grunts and Fernando has to use the entire strength of his thighs to hold his hips in place.

“Relax,” he soothes, fingers dipping under the ribbon and thumbs rubbing over his pulse points. “We’re in no hurry.”

“Speak for yourself,” Sergio chuckles roughly, but his body goes pliant under Fernando nonetheless, giving himself over to Fernando’s torturously slow rhythm without any more protest.

“Good boy,” Fernando teases, but his smirk turns into a desperate, broken moan when Sergio suddenly bucks up and drives into him forcefully, dragging against his prostate in one skillful thrust and suddenly Fernando’s the one wanting more, craving the heavy touch of Sergio’s hands, the pounding rhythm of his hips, wants their bodies pressed together so tightly that he won’t be able to breathe.

“Touch me,” he begs and he’s already fiddling with the ribbon, tugging on the red silk until the knot finally gives in and Sergio’s hands are on his hips immediately, flipping them around before Fernando even has time to catch his breath, the flag wrinkled and forgotten underneath them.

“Who’s begging now?” Sergio’s lips are hot against his neck as he begins to thrusts, deep, invasive strokes that turn Fernando into a writhing mess with no effort at all and Fernando can only beg for more, helplessly trapped beneath Sergio’s heavy frame with escape as the last thing on his mind. 

“More,” he moans and his skin feels like it’s on fire, tingling all over from the rough scratch of Sergio’s beard. “Please.”

“Whatever you want,” Sergio breathes against his pulsepoint, the vibrations of his low voice sending shivers through Fernando’s entire body. “You deserve everything tonight.”

Fernando tightens his legs around Sergio then and he feels like he’s floating, body weightless under the force of Sergio’s thrusts, his fingers grappling for purchase on Sergio’s sweat-slicked skin, his lips sucking on Sergio’s chest and it’s too much, it’s overwhelming and Sergio feels scorching against him, pressing into him in all the right places.

He whimpers brokenly, words lost somewhere in the haze of lust clouding his mind and he can feel Sergio’s sweat drip off his forehead, can feel his muscles shake from exertion, fighting to hold onto the last shreds of his control.

Fernando mouthes along his collarbone, desperate to see him lose control. “Let go for me,” he whispers, hips arching off the bed when Sergio suddenly drives into him even deeper, hand wrenching between their bodies and closing around his throbbing dick to stroke him tightly.

Their grunts and moans echo across the room and Fernando knows he won’t last much longer, not with Sergio bearing down on him like this. He winds his arms around Sergio’s neck and draws him into a sloppy kiss, tongue pushing into Sergio’s mouth just as Sergio’s hips come to a stuttering halt, body tensing as he crashes over the edge and it only takes another flick of Sergio’s wrist for Fernando to follow him into bliss, a soft sigh escaping into the kiss as he spills over Sergio’s hand and his own stomach.

 

“Winning that trophy, was it everything you hoped it would be?” Sergio asks afterwards, when he’s finally managed to catch his breath again, ignoring the heat and the mess between them to cuddle him even tighter.

“So much more,” Fernando whispers and he can already feel himself get emotional all over again. He hides his face against Sergio’s chest.

“I’m glad,” Sergio holds his head in place, fingers carding through his hair softly and Fernando already feels himself drift off when Sergio squirms on top of him.

“I’m not sleeping on that thing,” he pouts and tugs on the flag that has gotten balled up under their bodies.

“Fine,” Fernando chuckles and nudges Sergio off him. He wipes himself off with the corner of the flag before he tosses it onto the floor and curls against Sergio’s body. “I need to win trophies more often,” he yawns, eyes already fluttering closed and he suddenly feels overwhelmingly tired, the exhaustion and the emotions of the long day crashing down on him in full force.

“So, do i get the same reward in a week?” Sergio asks teasingly, drawing the blanket over both of them and switching off the lights.

Fernando laughs sleepily. “You have to win first,” he says and snuggles against Sergio’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Kudos and Comments! Don't be shy, i usually don't bite :)


End file.
